Young guns
by P. Vimes
Summary: En un lugar crees donde reina el egoísmo, donde la confianza no se gana, donde has luchado solo tu vida, a veces te encuentras con un pequeño tesoro
1. Chapter 1

Historia original y personajes de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, que utilizo con todo respeto a la obra original (su culpa por crear personajes tan geniales), por lo tanto me los apropiare durante unos momentos para crear la siguiente historia.

Más aclaraciones al final.

* * *

Las personas con algún tipo de dolor lo describen de distintas maneras, cada uno hablando de su experiencia, pero aunque parezca contradictorio, de una manera similar. Y sobre todo si hablan de despertar con dolor, muchos hablan de pasar de no sentir nada a parecer que se están muriendo. En esos momentos, aún siendo un pensamiento del subconsciente, se acordó de la madre, el padre y toda la familia, mascota incluida, de esas personas que hablan por hablar. Sabía que no estaba consciente pero aún así el dolor era tan jodidamente real que deseo que alguien le metiera un tiro o le golpeara para ver si lograba sentir algo distinto de eso o que dejara de notar nada del todo. Es más, simplemente quería estar consciente para coger su propia arma y pegarse él mismo el disparo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, le parecía que toda una vida, pero lo mismo podían haber sido solo unas horas.

Cuando, con todo el esfuerzo que pudo poner, y mayor que cualquiera que alguna vez haya puesto en algo, consiguió empezar a distinguir algo (algo como una luz, pero no quería pensar que fuera ESA luz, porque deseaba creer que ningún poder fuera tan … para hacerlo sufrir tanto tiempo para llevarlo a la muerte, era demasiado guapo y joven para eso), el dolor se multiplico todavía más.

\- ¡Mama! ¡Se está despertando!

\- ¡Joder! Eso lo había sorprendido (nunca asustado, eso nunca) haciendo que se tensara y ahora dolía todavía más. Además la sed lo estaba matando.

Tranquilo, mi madre llegará enseguida y te ayudará. Me dijo que no te dejará moverte demasiado o tus heridas podrían abrirse. ¡MAMA!

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con unos enormes (para el tamaño de su cara) ojos rojos, que lo observaban con una mirada entre curiosidad y preocupación.

\- Ag… da… ag..

\- ¿Qué?

Joder, no era ni capaz de encontrar las fuerzas de hablar correctamente. Pero lo bueno es que el dolor había remitido un poco, era eso o había perdido la capacidad de sentir dolor. Las dos opciones estaban bien para él.

\- A… ag… – lo intento de nuevo, estaba demasiado sediento para no luchar con todas sus fuerzas – Agua.

\- Oh, Dios ¿ya está despierto? – mierda, con todo el esfuerzo y le interrumpían cuando ya lo lograba – Querías agua, ¿no? Espera aquí un momento.

Al menos había conseguido, y sin temer que morir en el intento. Y demostrando que todavía había gente no del todo mala en este mundo. Aunque se sentía un poco intimidado por la intensa mirada de esos ojos rojos, sin saber lo que estaban buscando.

\- Toma cielo, aquí tienes, se los puedes ir dando tu. Tengo que ir a buscar los medicamentos para curarle. Dáselo poco a poco y sin que se atragante.

\- Vale Mama.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle el que quería darle, desconfiando un poco con las malas experiencias que se acumulaban sobre su piel, cuando sintió algo frío contra sus labios.

\- Abre la boca, si no la abres no podre dártelo – era hielo – Mama dice que es malo beber agua los primeros momentos después de despertar, hasta que no estemos seguros de que estas bien – el chico, niño, metió uno en su boca – te refrescará un poco.

Era hielo, ¡hielo! ¿Quién en su sano juicio le daba a un completo desconocido salido de dios-sabe-donde algo tan lujoso en una zona como el Jasham? ¿En serio todavía existía gente tan estúpida y bondadosa como esa en el mundo? Era imposible, todo el mundo era demasiado egoísta y egocéntrico, estaban demasiado cansados de engaños y profundas heridas para confiar en alguien más. Miro otra vez al niño, y estele devolvió la mirada.

\- Toma más, debes estar sediento, has pasado algunos días sin despertarte y con fiebre.

Inocencia y pureza, fue lo único que pudo ver en esos preciosos ojos, como si no hubiera nada que lo hubiera dañado, y en verdad rezaba, él rezaba, para que no hubiera nada que los ensuciará. En este país desértico, donde la gente mataba por un trago de agua sucia y muchas veces sin ningún motivo detrás, el chico le ofrecía sin dudar un lujo como hielo, como si no significará nada. y por lo que observaba la casa no era tan lujosa como para que le sobrará el suficiente dinero para malgastarlo en un pobre diablo como él. No creía que ni vendiéndolo a un traficante de esclavos sacarán mucho dinero. Había demasiada gente en el mundo para que tuvieran un precio alto, aunque fueran de primera calidad como él.

Cuando la mujer regreso al poco, el niño había seguido metiendo hielo en su boca hasta casi acabar el hielo. Pensó que se enfadaría, pero ella solo sonrío y mando al niño a por mas hielo mientras ella le curaba. Levanto la sabana para revelar su pecho desnudo, cubierto por vendas.

\- Me gustaría saber quien le metería tres balas y un disparo de plasma a quemarropa, además de varias puñaladas y unas costillas rotas a un chico como tu… no pareces tener más de cuanto ¿16?¿17? No, no más de 18, no tienes desarrollada la clavícula por lo que pude ver al examinarte.

\- ¿No deberías preguntar en que lío me metí y si lo merecía en primer lugar? – pregunto con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir.

\- En este mundo no creo que nadie de tu edad se merecía pasar esto. Es un mundo cruel, pero deberíamos ayudarnos los unos a los otros, no pegarle una paliza a un chico – tenía la misma pureza que su hijo en la mirada. Era una mujer hermosa, mucho, es más, pocas veces había visto a alguien como ella. Tenía que haber sufrido por ello, pero no lo mostraba. Como si no hubiera nada que la pudiera ensuciar ¿en serio era real? – Además, mi hijo te encontró y el tiene muy buen instinto. No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, pero me gustaría saber tu nombre.

Dudo, más por costumbre de no fiarse de nadie que por lo que le decía su interior. Al igual que el chico, el también tenía el instinto muy afilado, por lo que cedió a él, mientras ella le curaba y el chico entraba en la habitación con otro vaso más de hielo, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

\- Aomine, ese es mi nombre, y acertaste con la edad, tengo 16.

* * *

Historia centrada en un mundo alternativo, imaginario y no real ni realista, basada en el genial mundo creado por Yasuhiro Nightow para Trigun, pero solo en la parte estética. Por eso mismo será un mundo steampunk, con raíces del Salvaje Oeste, pero con algunos avances de ciencia ficción e inventos modernos. por eso que no parezca incongruente ni que me equivoco, eso esta hecho queriendo.

Lo mismo que Jasham, a decir verdad estaba entre varios nombres, pero esté está basado en una de las palabras hebreas para desierto, no es exactamente igual, pero de hay viene.


	2. Chapter 2

Llevaba cuatro días en esa cama y ya se estaba hartando de estar acostado, aunque pareciera irónico. Toda su vida durmiendo e intentando hacer el vago todo el tiempo disponible, y en cuatro días se había cansado de una cama cómoda y dos personas que atendían todas sus necesidades. Las heridas le habían afectado más de lo creía. O a lo mejor eran esas personas…

_\- Aomine, ese es mi nombre, y acertaste con la edad, tengo 16._

_La mujer le sonrió con tanta efusividad como el niño. Ahora que se fijaba, los dos tenían un montón de cosas parecidas, aunque el pelo y los ojos del pequeño eran de un color que nunca había visto antes en alguien juntos. Pero quien era él para hablar, aunque el chico le ganaba en raro con sus cejas._

_\- Aomine- kun, esto te va dolor bastante – le iba a contestar que no le importaba el dolor, cuando la mujer le echo encima un liquido extraño… y tenía que reconocer que si no estuviera acostumbrado a tener que actuar duro delante de los demás, hubiera dado un grito, contentándose con solo gemir – Entonces, Aomine-kun, de 16 años, me toca a mi presentarme. Mi nombre es Kagami Aika, y no te preocupes por aguantar el dolor. Tus heridas estaban ya en un estado horrible cuando te encontró mi hijo y estos días has estado a punto de no lograrlo. Una de las balas paso demasiado cerca del corazón. _

_\- Yo soy Taiga – respondió el pequeño – encantado de conocerte, y tengo 8 años. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?¿cómo llegaste allí?¿te apetece algo más de hielo?_

_\- Taiga, Taiga, tranquilo. Las preguntas se las debes de hacer de una en una y ya sabes que no debes de ser muy curioso con lo que les pase a los demás. No sabes si quieren contártelo._

_Viendo la mirada arrepentida del pequeño, sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. _

_\- Aomine Daiki, y no se ha donde te refieres que llegue. No me acuerdo de mucho después de salir de la capital, donde …_

_\- Eso está un poco lejos, ahora estamos cerca de la frontera. _

_\- Decidí dirigirme hacia el oeste como mi moto y …_

_\- ¡Woah! Tienes una moto – vale que el chico era simpático, pero le estaban dando unas ganas de pegarle una…por interrumpirle continuamente – ¿y tu moto donde esta?¿la vendiste? _

_\- No, no la vendí._

_\- Qué raro, te encontré a ti solo y sin nada encima._

_Espera, ¿qué? Su moto, su preciosa moto, su niña bonita…¿Cómo que no estaba? ¿Quién había sido el desgraciado que se la había quitado? ¡Como se atrevían, no se imaginaban lo mucho que le había constado conseguirla! Pero cuando los encontrará lo iban a pagar caro, tan caro que no se les ocurriría meterse con nadie en su vida. _

_\- ¡MI MOTO! ¡Los matare!¡Serán cabrones! – Estaba hirviendo en ira hasta que vio la mirada de la mujer (Aika, ¿verdad?). fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras del crío – Espera, ¿sin nada encima? – La sola mirada que le dieron le valió de respuesta, más una risita que hizo que el calor que sentía se multiplicará varias veces más._

Desde ese día se dedicó a la buena vida. Es decir, no hacer nada mientras que tenía dos personas que se ocupaban de todas sus necesidades. Comida a la cama, cura cuando la necesitaba, momentos incómodos (Aika con mirada traviesa de vez en cuando, los baños de esponja, tener que ir al baño acompañado,…). Y ya estaba harto, poco más y empezaría a pegarle patadas a las paredes. Si Aika le dejará levantarse para hacerlo, claro está. Había intentado discutir con ella, pero era como hablarle a un pared. Todo lo que decía. Era devuelto y ni siquiera escuchado. No fue hasta el día número seis que Taiga, le dijo:

\- Déjalo, según Tatsuya, todas las madres son iguales. No puedes discutir con ellas, porque siempre tendrán razón. Lo llevo intentando, y nunca me ha salido. ¿O a ti sí que te funcionaba?

\- No lo sé, no tengo madre – al ver la mirada intrigada de Taiga, siguió hablando – me crié en la calle y me abandonaron al nacer.

\- Si quieres podemos compartir a mi madre.

\- Idiota, no se puede compartir una madre.

\- Si que se puede – respondió Taiga con una brillante sonrisa – Tatsuya y yo también la compartimos. Él tampoco tenía madre, pero ahora la compartimos y somos hermanos.

\- Pero yo no quiero ser tu hermano – no sabía de dónde venía esas fuertes ganas de meterse con el pequeño, pero les seguiría la corriente, parecía divertido – no me gusta tu apellido, me gusta más el mío. Además tendría que cuidarte.

\- ¡Idiota! No serías capaz de cuidar a nadie

Ese día cuando Aika llego a casa, se los encontró todavía discutiendo por tonterías. Poco a poco, según pasaban los días Taiga empezó a hacerle preguntas, inocentes, mientras que le contaba cosas sobre él y su madre y su hermano Tatsuya. Así se enteró que Aika se dedicada a hacer medicinas y a curar a los enfermos. Por lo visto era experta en ese ámbito. Y que Taiga estaba orgulloso de su "hermano", creía tenido suficiente para el resto de su vida de oír el nombre de Tatsuya. Y sus comentarios de listillo, esos nunca acababan. Parecía tener una respuesta lista para todo lo que le dijera. Pero de todas maneras su humor había mejorado bastante cuando por fin Aika le dejo levantarse y empezar a hacer algo de ejercicio, sobre el día doce, por su pronta recuperación.

Al día catorce, Taiga empezó a faltar de casa. No es que le preocupará ni que se sintiera solo, que va. Eso no tenía nada que ver. Era normal que el chico fuera a jugar con sus amigos ¿no? Y que desapareciera durante todo el día. Y que regresará casi de noche. Maldita sea, a quien quería engañar. Estaba empezando a coger cariño al jodido crío de cejas raras y a sus conversaciones y a la clara admiración que había en sus ojos cuando le contaba una historia. Nada subía más la moral que alguien que escuche cada una de tus palabras. Aunque había intentado no influir al crío para mal. Parecía un jodido ángel algunas veces, aunque seguramente tenía que ver con la edad en la que estaba.

Mientras el crío no estaba hablo más con Aika, mientras la ayudaba. Así se enteró que tenía 33 y ella le enseño un poco de medicina. "La suficiente para que cualquiera pueda sobrevivir" habían sido sus palabras. También se entero de otras cosas más personales, como que no era de ese lugar, sino originaría de Limes, de donde se había marchado por propia voluntad. Cuando Aomine le pregunto cómo había abandonado un reino tan prospero y verde por ir al destierro al infierno, ella empezó a hablar más. Le conto la desgarradora verdad dentro de un reino que se presentaba como perfecto para el resto del mundo, pero en el que sus habitantes eran tan desgraciados como los demás. Donde no había libertad personal nada más que para los más ricos, y el resto eran prácticamente esclavos. Aomine no podía decir que no entendiera la situación. Muchos pensaban que en un lugar donde haya riquezas, todo el mundo es feliz, pero eso solo se piensa cuando no se conoce la verdadera naturaleza de los hombres. Por que en verdad cuando hay riquezas no se tiende a compartir sino a acaparar. La historia de Aika se volvió más triste al volverse más personal. Ella misma había sido casi una esclava a manos de un hombre muy poderoso, de quien no dijo nombre ni nada más. Solo que consiguió escapara años después, poco antes del nacimiento de Taiga, arriesgando su vida

\- Taiga es mi mayor tesoro, y no podía permitir que creciese en ese ambiente –Ojala la persona que le había tocado llevarlo en su barriga hubiera pensado lo mismo, que lo hubiera querido tanto como para no dejarlo en la calle – pero ahora tu y Tatsuya también sois mis niños.

En ese momento que supo que en verdad estaba bien compartir su madre con Taiga y el jodido mocoso llamado Tatsuya.

Y los problemas se desataron al día siguiente. Tendría que haberlo supuesto, el día anterior (día veinte y no los estaba contando) Taiga llego a casa más nervioso y con más energías que de costumbre, lo había oído dar vueltas toda la noche en la cama. Salió al día siguiente antes de que amaneciera. Pero siempre que sucede algo grande, aunque notes las sensación de que los problemas se avecinan, no te queda claro hasta que todo está encima de tuyo. Y ese momento llego cuando un niño de pelo negro entro gritado en la casa. Al principio nada estaba claro, no entendía quien era ese niño ni por que estaba allí, y el otro estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía decir nada. Por no hablar de algunos golpes que tenía encima. No fue hasta que Aika lo nombro como Tatsuya que empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Según lo que entendió del crío, Taiga se había metido en un problema, pero es ataque de pánico no ayudaba mucho. ¿Estaba mal pegar a un crío con un ataque de pánico? Porque ganas le estaban entrando a ver si espabilaba. Fue finalmente Aika con una de sus hierbas raras la que consiguió calmarlo (tenía que conseguir en algún momento esas hierbas, parecían muy eficaces)

\- Taiga esta en problemas, con una banda de bandidos – ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos, continuo – llevábamos días buscando una moto que robaron – su jodida moto – y resulta que la habían robado los bandidos de Bulla Felix que se esconden las montañas. Empezamos a preguntar, y fue lo que nos dijeron, que tenían una moto nueva de un modelo que aquí no habíamos visto y de color azul – Joder, en que se habían metido – Ayer nos dijeron que hoy iban a ir al pueblo, y Taiga quiso ir a verlo. Dijo que era la moto de su nuevo amigo, que su amigo tenía mucho cariño, que su amigo le gustaría saber quién la tenía. Cuando llegamos al pueblo nos cogieron enseguida, y nos metieron para el bar, y nos empezaron a golpear. Me golpearon muy fuerte y me sacaron por la puerta, y los vecinos me sacaron de allí, pero Taiga sigue dentro del bar. No sé que le están haciendo, y los demás no me dejaban volver a entrar. Tenéis que ir rápido, lo tienes que salvar – dijo mirándole el jodido enano.

Escucho el sollozo ahogado de Aika, y vio su cara de desesperanza. Pero ella no le iba a pedir ayuda, lo sabía. Era demasiado buena persona para pedirle que fuera a arriesgar su propia vida para matar a otras personas.

\- ¿Tienes algún tipo de arma?¿Algún medio de trasporte? – pregunto mientras veía la mezcla de pesar y alivio que surcaba su rostro.

\- Sí, tengo un caballo, ve a por el Tatsuya – dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, de donde salía con una magnifica arma y municiones. Era un revolver grabado, un arma preciosa, y a la vez de gran calidad – lo compre el otro día para dártelo. No tenías nada cuando te encontramos, pero tus manos tenían callos que demuestran que estas acostumbrado a empuñar un arma, a veces pareces incomodo y muestras gestos de que echas de menos tener un encima. No te la había dado porque pensaba que si te acostumbrabas a no tener una era mejor, que podrías ser más feliz. Perdón, no quería meterte en problemas – mierda, ella estaba a punto de empezar a llorar.

Tatsuya llego con un gran caballo. Eran caballos especiales, más resistentes al calor y rápidos que los de los otros reinos, según lo que había oído decir, además de valer una fortuna. Casi tanto como su moto. Y estaba menos acostumbrado a montarlos que su moto. Pero para esto valdría, pensaba mientras se monto en él

\- Gracias, es preciosa. ¿Por dónde es el pueblo?

Llego al pequeño pueblo, no muy lejos, una sola calle principal, bastante ancha, con pocos comercios. Vamos, lo típico, aunque no es que se pudiera esperar mucho más de un espacio entre las paredes del acantilado. Era un buen sitió para esconderse del abrasador sol la mayor parte del día, pero habría horas que sería un horno. A ambos lados de la calle había varios vehículos aparcados, y algunos caballos atados. Fue entonces cuando vio su moto y se dirigió al bar. Era ahí donde había dicho de jodido mocoso que tenían a Taiga. Mierda, iba a darle una paliza al chico cuando viera. No tenía que meterse en asuntos de mayores, se lo merecía por hacerle enfadar

Pero cuando entró en el bar, su enfado se alejo del chico al ver el espectáculo que tenían montado. Y su ira se multiplico por diez. Joder. Había recibido palizas de niño, pero él había sido un pequeño cabrón. Pero Taiga no se merecía lo que le había hecho. No solo se había dedicado a golpearle, también se habían entretenido con un cuchillo. Había tres hombres sentados en una mesa, con el crío a sus pies. Y se estaban entreteniendo dándole patadas suaves. Pero paciencia, tenía que observar primero la situación antes de meterse en una pelea.

\- Venga, chico, sigue peleando, diviértenos un rato más.

\- Déjalo, si lo matas no podremos sacar nada de él, y sabes que al Jefe no le gustan nada perder dinero. Con un chico sano a esta edad se puede sacar más dinero de lo que te piensas.

A la mierda la paciencia, estaba sobrevalorada.

\- Oye, quita tu jodido pie de encima de crío, ¿quieres? – dijo con su mejor tono medio amenazante medio "no-me-importa-tu-jodida-mierda"

\- ¿O si no qué, niño?

\- Te quedaras sin él.

¿_Por qué tiene que ser la gente tan susceptible_? Pensó mientras los tres cabrones empezaban a disparar. Tres tiros y tan rápido como había empezado, así termino, bastante fácil por cierto. Esas sabandijas no llegaban ni de lejos a su nivel. Cuando se agacho a coger a Taiga, oyó un pequeño sonido que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tres no… cuatro

Y antes de Taiga hubiera terminado de hablar, otra persona salió desde las habitaciones de arriba y disparó. Para Aomine fue como si esa parte del espacio-tiempo se hubiera parada, todo a cámara, pero siendo incapaz de reaccionar, mientras veía venir la bala y veía como Aika se ponía en medio de él y la bala. Solo fue capaz de cogerla mientras caía y de dispara al que quedaba. Comprobó la herida de Aika, viendo que la bala había entrado, pero no salido, y que había entrado en el hombro. Era peligrosa, pero no mortal. Podría ocuparse de ella cuando llegará a casa, Tatsuya entro corriendo en el bar, y le dijo algo que le helo la sangre:

\- Mientras llegaba vi como uno de ellos que también llegaba y al ver lo que paso se fue con su moto. Va a avisar a su jefe seguramente.

\- Mierda – maldijo en voz baja. Esto no hacía más que mejorar, tenía que ir tras él pero no podía dejarlos solos – ¿Dónde está le gente?

\- No vendrá nadie, me extraña mucho que antes me ayudaran. Todos están demasiados asustados para hacer nada. Felix descenderá con el resto de la banda cuando se entere.

Tatsuya estaba ocupándose mientras de Taiga, y entre los dos, la moto y el caballo consiguieron llevarlos a la casa. Allí saco la bala y vendo las heridas de Taiga, algunos cortes algo profundos y muchas marcas de golpes. Después habló toda la noche con Tatsuya sobre los bandidos. Con él se enteró que eran doce, pero que Felix seguramente hubiera matado al que había escapado, ya que no sería la primera vez que mataba a alguno de sus subordinados y que les gustaba tenerlos en su puño. Y que extrañamente Felix tenía aspecto de rata. Cuando el niñato se fue se dedico a pensar, como solucionar ese problema, el día anterior le había dado un medicamento bastante fuerte a los dos, con lo que todavía estaban K.O.

Sobre el mediodía llego Tatsuya con noticias, al pueblo había llegado un caballo con un cadáver encima, el bandido del día anterior, con una nota encima para él. En ella le acosaban de dañar su honor (_Ja, ¿en serio?¿quién les había enseñado esas expresiones?¿y desde cuando una escoria de un calaña tenía honor?_) y hablaban de un duelo (_Alguien ha leído demasiadas novelas románticas, _ pensó) o de compensación en forma de la mujer y el crío. Y encima lo llamaba pequeño gato ¿_Por_ _qué_?. En serio, ¿con quién pensaban que se estaban enfrentando, con una rata?¿quién sacrificaría a las personas que más quería en ese mundo para salvarse el mismo?

Cuando había conseguido por fin mandar al mocoso a su casa, poco antes de la hora, intentando tranquilizarlo de sus intenciones, se dio cuenta de que Taiga había despertado y estaba leyendo la nota.

\- Aomine… no puedes ir. Te mataran.

\- Taiga – mierda, el chico había empezado a temblar.

\- A lo mejor si me entrego yo, no querrán a Mama.

\- Taiga.

\- Pero son demasiados para ti.

\- Taiga tranquilízate.

\- Es mi culpa Aomine, no tienes que ir. No puedes ir – mierda, Taiga estaba llorando, el pequeño valiente que no había emitido ni una queja cuando la había curado estaba llorando.

\- Taiga, no es tu culpa.

\- No puedes ir. Te mataran, seguro de hay alguna trampa. No vayas por favor – se estaba haciendo tarde para marcharse y tenía que protegerlos – por favor, si vas, te seguiré

\- Taiga, lo siento – e hizo lo que debía hacer, encerró al chico en la despensa, tenía que protegerlos, ellos eran lo mejor que le había pasado nunca.

Dejo al chico encerrado dentro, pero todavía después de montarse en la moto lo oía gritar. Se negó a mostrar que se sentía mal, era por el propio bien del chico, aunque dentro las emociones eran demasiada contradictorias, por un lado se encontraba esa parte de él que se sentía mal por lo que acababa de suceder, y por otra todavía notaba esa calidez que ahora se había multiplicado varias veces. ¡Maldita sea! En verdad había gente que se había preocupado por él. Daba igual lo que pasará ahora, e incluso si moría (cosa imposible, nadie sería capaz de derrotarle) estaría alegre. No se podía permitir volver a esa casa, dado que después seguramente o bien las autoridades o otra gente que quería hacerse un nombre le empezaría a acosar, ya había pasado antes por eso y no era el primer lugar del que tenía que marcharse, pero en ella dejaba lo mejor que le había pasado nunca y la sensación de por fin tener un lugar llamado "hogar". Esas dos maravillosas personas serían su hogar.

Se dirigió al lugar acordado, sabiendo que habría una trampa preparada. Esas escorias no eran lo suficientemente valientes para enfrentarse a él cara a cara. Solo tenía la esperanza de haber insultado tanto su honor que no se atrevieran a ir a por Aika y Taiga antes de que lo creyeran muerto. De todas maneras, harían falta todos ellos para que ocuparse de él.

Decidió dar un pequeño rodeo y esconder la moto detrás de unas rocas. Era mejor plan que adentrarse en el pueblo por entrada como quien no quiere la cosa. Vamos, no era tan jodidamente estúpido ni inocente para hacer eso. Dado su buen físico, decidió arriesgarse a hacer un poco de escalada y tratar de meterse en el pueblo por un lateral. Seguramente no lo esperaban por ahí. Ya en el pequeño callejón entre dos casas, observo la situación. No había nadie por la calle más que el jefe, y si, aspecto de rata incluido y otro de los bandidos, mirando cada uno a un lado de la carretera. Estúpidos. Vio a uno de ellos hablando por una pantalla con varias personas, y después negar a su compañero. Vale, por la llamada, había otros cuatro fuera. Serían dos a cada lado, vigilando cuando llegaba, suposición confirmada al ver a dos personas subidas en el tejado.

\- ¡QUERIDOS AMIGOS, PARECE QUE EL PEQUEÑO GATITO NO LLEGA! ¿SE HABRÁ ACOBARDADO!

Intentaban convertir eso en una ejecución pública, y no le gustaba nada el tono en el que estaban hablando. Mierda, por las cuentas que había hecho antes, tenía que haber siete. ¿Dónde cojones estaba el otro? A menos que estuviera escondido dentro de una casa. Los hombres en el tejado eran demasiado visibles, y si intentaban convertirlo en un ejemplo, seguro que no querrían parecer lo suficientemente débiles como para arriesgarse a una traición tan visible. No veía ningún movimiento extraño en el otro lado de la calle, por lo que estaría escondido en este lado. Comprobó el arma que Aika le había dado. Buen arma para defender su hogar. No le quedaba nada por observar, ni podía hacer ningún otro plan más que luchar con sus propias fuerzas para sobrevivir. El no iba a hacer ninguna trampa. Era lo suficientemente fuerte y no era su estilo arrastrarse para acabar con la basura. Solo esperaba tener suerte y que las heridas no le molestarán demasiado.

\- Aquí estoy, pequeña cucaracha – casi se echa a reír con la cara de asombro de los bandidos. Taiga seguro que hubiera hecho alguno de sus comentarios de listillo (_no es el momento, ahora no pienses en ellos_)

\- Menos mal que te presentas – _sí, claro, vaya intento de quedar bien_, pensó para su interior – ya me estaba preocupando chaval. A lo mejor te lo habías pensado mejor antes de enfrentarte con nosotros, siendo como eres solo un niñato que se intenta hacer el adulto. No deberías meterte en los problemas de los mayores, niño, ni que esa mujer ni el crío fueran algo tuyo, además…

Lo bueno de enfrentarse alguien malvado es que siempre tienden a hablar primero y a jactarse de sus planes antes de que intenten llevarlos a cabo. Era más peligroso enfrentarse a alguien honesto, esos tendían a disparar sin hablar. Pero el discurso ya le estaba aburriendo y no había escuchado ni la mitad.

\- Acabemos con esto, ¿queréis? – lo cortó con un bostezo. Llevaba hablando demasiado tiempo y le había dado tiempo a localizar al otro hombre escondido. No le habría costado tanto tiempo si no fuera porque casi todo el pueblo se estaba asomando detrás de las cortinas (_putos cotillas sin ningún valor)_. Tendría que ser de los primeros de los que se ocupará. Ya tenía el arma apuntando hacia él. Pero el primero sería el puto jefe.-

\- Tienes demasiada prisa en morir, muchacho.

Y así se desató un nuevo infierno. Si el jefe era rápido en desenfundar, él era todavía más rápido. No tuvo ninguna opción antes de que le metiera una bala en su estúpida cara. Con rápidos movimientos se giró para disparar al de la ventana, aunque antes de que le pudiera disparar recibió un disparo de plasma, y joder como dolía. Tras conseguir acabar con el de la ventana, se dirigió a refugiarse rápidamente detrás de uno de los vehículos que se encontraban aparcados en la calle. Solo quedaban cinco más, solo cinco y esto acabaría, se recordó mientras le caía prácticamente encima una lluvia de balas y descargas de plasma. Un disparo más y ya solo quedaban cuatro. Esto sería jodidamente más fácil si los malditos vecinos decidieran que tenían que luchar por su propia vida y se le unieran. Eso solo pensamiento le hizo casi colapsar, pero le dio nuevas energías. Porque siendo realista ¿desde cuándo confiaba él en otros para luchar arriesgando su propia vida?¿por qué iba a arriesgar su vida por proteger a otros sino no fuera por esas dos maravillosas personas? Habían dejado demasiado en él, y este era el momento de devolvérselo. Saldría con esta con vida y volvería con ellos algún día. Terminado con él otro que quedaba en la calle opuesta, se subió al coche rápidamente y desde ahí disparó al otro que quedaba en la calle, y saltó para subir al balcón de la casa más cercana, para poder desde ahí subir al tejado. Y la idea en su cabeza había parecido más fácil de lo que en verdad fue. Sus costillas todavía dolían y tuvo suerte de que los tiros que le alcanzaron no fue ninguno en algún punto mortal. Sosteniendo el arma con la boca, consiguió finalmente sostenerse a la cornisa y ascender al tejado, corriendo a refugiarse detrás de una chimenea. Joder, para ser escoria le estaban dejando bastante mal. Rápidamente relleno el cargador con la balas que le quedaban. Todavía le debían sobrar algunas para el camino o estaría jodido. _Vamos Daiki, todo o nada, son solo dos_, se dio ánimos mientras se impulsaba fuera de su refugió. Un disparo más le alcanzo en el brazo, pero tras dos rápidos disparos todo había acabado. Todo había acabado. Aika y Taiga serían libres y tendrían que temer a nada. El alivio descendió por todo su cuerpo, alejando un poco a la adrenalina, con lo que empezó a sentir el dolor. No, debía aguantar, tenía que alejarse del pueblo. Tan rápido como pudo descendió de los tejados, empezando a sentirse mareado, pero intensifico su velocidad para llegar cuando antes a su moto. Se metió por un lateral de una casa para evitar a la gente que empezaba a salir de sus casas a celebrar su victoria. Le daban ganas de reírse, esa gente era pequeños ratones, que le temían, pero se alegraban de que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Odiaba a ese tipo de gente. Cobardes y falsos, que no se atrevían a luchar sus propias batallas. Alcanzo su moto y se subió, conduciéndola a toda velocidad. _Primero tienes que alejarte para que no los relacionen contigo,_ se repetía constantemente durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Y aguantó, aguantó más de lo que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, aunque él mismo no lo supiera. Lo hizo hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más. Solo entonces detuvo su moto y decidió tratar de vendarse las heridas, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni las fuerzas suficientes para hacer eso. Se vio envuelto poco a poco en el frío y la oscuridad

\- Mierda, tengo que lograrlo, lo tengo que hacer – no podía permitirse otra cosa. Debía regresar a su hogar algún día. Era una promesa.

Y así la oscuridad lo reclamó, mientras veía un par de botas acercándose.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un viaje de tres semanas en las peores condiciones posibles, estaba dispuesto a reconocer oficialmente que era demasiado mayor para toda la mierda que tenía que soportar. Y eso que solo tenía 26 años. Entre polvo y arena, casi sin comida ni agua, teniendo que aguantar un sol abrasador sumado a unos parloteos incesantes, tenía ganas de empezar a disparar a doquier. O a darse de cabezazos contra una piedra para quedar inconsciente.

\- Dai-chan, tu cabeza es demasiado dura para eso. Romperías antes la piedra, y no quiero que nos caiga un alud encima mientras cruzamos un desfiladero.

\- Cállate, Satsuki – mierda lo había dicho en voz alta.

\- No te preocupes, ya falta poco para llegar, y podrás hacer lo que se te da mejor

\- ¿Pelear?

\- No, dormir, gorronear y molestar a los demás.

Ocho años infiltrado con la misma persona y eso era lo que recibías. Joder, si al final lo que dicen de "la confianza da asco" era verdad. Y encima no le iba a poder dar un golpe por eso de ser mujer. Y porque la quería como a una hermana, cosa que ella sabía de lo que se aprovechaba lo máximo posible.

\- Tranquilo, ya estamos regresando a casa, ya falta poco – miro durante un momento, antes de decir.

\- Todavía me falta, pero ya casi estoy allí – su sonrisa era visible y Satsuki respondió con la suya propia.

\- Me tienes que llevar a tu casa, quiero conocer a esas personas de las que tanto hablas. Tengo que ver que tan maravillosos son en realidad – Aomine acarició distraídamente su revólver mientras intentaba reprimir otra sonrisa – Además tengo que compartir con ellos todas las historias vergonzosas que tengo sobre ti. Y decirles que no paras de hablar de ellos, tanto que es casi como si los conociera.

\- ¡Satsuki, maldita! No te atrevas.

Su amiga se rió mientras se alejaba un poco. En ella ya se podía ver las alegría de regresar de una vez a su casa. Tantos años fuera y ahora por fin habían terminado de cumplir su deber. Pero él sabía que esta era un parte muy delicada, cuando por fin pensabas que todo había acabado, uno tendía a relajarse más y no prestar atención a su alrededor, y era el momento en el que muchas personas fracasaban y se quedaban por el camino. Ya fueran enemigos, ladrones o cualquier otra persona que se atreviera a enfrentarse a él, estaba más que preparado. De todas maneras, por lo que recordaba, estaban cerca, a menos de una hora tal vez. Poca gente se atrevería a adentrarse tanto en esa zona.

A cada paso Satsuki se ponía más impaciente, hablando de todo lo que quería hacer una vez que llegarán a su destino, mientras que él iba convirtiéndose poco a poco más en un cazador, con sus sentidos totalmente afilados y totalmente concentrado. De otra manera se hubiera perdido el pequeño cambio de aire que hubo a su izquierda. Rápidamente saco el cuchillo que llevaba atado en la muñeca, no podía utilizar la pistola sin delatar donde estaban. Cosa que lamento cuando vio el rostro de su atacante. Paro rápidamente el arma de su contrincante y…

\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí Kise?

\- ¡Vamos! No seas así Aominecchi. Solo quería venir a recibiros lo antes posible y a ver si no habías perdido ninguna capacidad. Pero no tenías que apuntar tu arma hacia mi cara, me podías haber cortado.

En serio, sino fuera porque hacía diez años le había salvado la vida cuando se estaba desangrando, el rubio presumido ya hubiera dejado de ser molesto desde mucho antes, unos diez años o así. Con tantas veces que había pasado por alto sus tonterías debería haber saldado ya su deuda, ahora que lo pensaba mejor.

\- Lo que sea.

No le dio tiempo a decir más antes de que se abrazará con Satsuki al grito unisonó de 'Momoicchi – Ki-chan' que resonó en su cabeza durante unos minutos. Por lo menos en ese tiempo se libro de los cotilleos que compartieron los otros dos al intentar informarse de todo lo que había pasado con sus amigos en esos años que habían estado separados. Kise había sido el único con el que habían tenido contacto en esos años, gracias a su capacidad de adaptación e infiltración. Y aunque Aomine no le reconociera ni muerto, tenía algo de ganas de ver a los demás.

Sobre media hora después llegaron a su destino, una antigua base militar que habían ocupado, y que aunque por fuera no pareciera no pareciera gran cosa, no creía que nadie en unos cien kilómetros a la redonda fuera tan tonto para intentar colarse. De repente Satsuki dio un grito y echo a correr, lo que en otra situación le hubiera alertado de peligro, pero esta vez se imaginaba lo que iba a encontrar. A paso tranquilo se fue acercando al uno de los laterales de la construcción, donde se dirigió tras ella y se encontró lo que sabía que iba a encontrar al girar la esquina: una llorosa Satsuki abrazada a su 'Tetsu-kun'. Era asombroso como conseguía localizar al chico aun estando oculto por objetos, cuando la mayoría de la gente no era capaz ni de fijarse cuando él estaba presente. Mientras se iba acercando se fijo que Tetsu estaba acompañado por otra persona, un hombre de bastante altura, más o menos la misma que él. Nadie importante, o eso creía, seguramente el nuevo compañero de Tetsu del que Kise había estado informando a Satsuki durante el camino. Pero había algo familiar en él, aunque no podía caer en la cuenta de que era. No creía conocer a tanta gente con esa estructura corporal, que quieras que no, se imponía sobre los demás y resaltaba. Y menos de pelo rojo… cuanto más cerca estaba, más alarmas saltaban en su cabeza, como queriendo llamarle la tención sobre algo, pero no acababa de ponerlas todas juntas en su cabeza, sentía como que faltaba alguna pieza importante en el rompecabezas. Eso hasta que estuvo al lado del grupo con las otras cuatro personas (¿cuándo había llegado Kise ahí?) y vio las cejas. Esas cejas solo podían pertenecer a una persona. Todas las piezas se juntaron en el momento que sintió un fuerte dolor en su mandíbula y se encontró en el suelo. _¿Qué?¿Cómo?_ cosas que fueron respondidas al grito de:

\- Kagamicchi/Kagami-kun

Mierda… ¿en serio? El puñetazo que le había metido no le había dado tiempo ni a reaccionar. Y no se había contenido. Mientras los otros tres increpaban al pelirrojo se puso de pie y se enfrento a él. Joder, parecía muy enfadado, diez años no habían hecho que se olvidará de todos los problemas que les había causado ¿no? No sabía no que decir más que un:

\- Taiga – a lo que el chico hizo algo todavía más sorprendente, lo abrazo. A lo que se quedo tan de piedra como los otros tres. Tuvo que ser el más joven el que se separará, pues nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ni el mismo Aomine.

\- El puñetazo por dejarme en el armario hace diez años, estuve más de dos horas encerrado – ¿en serio, solo por eso? Pues había dolido demasiado para ser solo por eso. Pero lo aceptaría como castigo, se merecía uno mayor – ¿Ya solucionaste todo lo que tenías que solucionar? – de la sorpresa, no sabía ni que decir, menos más que otra persona asumió el control por él.

\- ¿Conoces a Aomine-kun?

\- Si, es las persona que te comente que estaba buscando – aunque por el pequeño brillo que se distinguía en los ojos de Tetsu, este ya lo debía de haber adivinado. Y también delataba lo sorprendido que estaba.. no creía que su amigo fuera capaz de mantener su usual cara inexpresiva.

Lo que no explicaba lo que hacía en ese lugar el chico.

\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en casa?– vale, eso le había salido un poco más fuerte de lo que había esperado, pero en serio ¿quién le podía culpar? A juzgar por la mirada que le lanzaron los presentes, todos.

\- Ni que fuera tu mujercita para tener que estar esperando a que regreses a casa pacientemente mirando hacía el horizonte – el golpe podía haber dolido, pero esa mirada y ese tono también lo hacían ¿Dónde estaba aquel pequeño angelito? Lo echaba de menos – Además, no pudimos seguir vi viendo ahí – "pudimos", en plural, malo, muy malo.

\- ¿Dónde está Aika? – y con la sola mirada que le dio Taiga y Tetsu, supo la repuesta, aunque la confirmación verbal llego después

\- Mama está muerta.

Un gran frió le calo en los huesos, era imposible. Aunque sabía que era verdad, ya que Taiga era de los que no mentían. Quería maldecir, mandar todo a la mierda y liarse a golpes con alguien, y a la vez no quería nada, solo pensar que esto era un sueño. Era imposible que una de sus dos personas más importantes estuviese muerte. Era lo más cercano que había tenido a una madre, y al final no pudo hacer nada por ella.

\- ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Cómo paso?

\- Pasa, te lo contaré todo dentro – el chico le agarro del brazo firmemente pero con una suavidad impresa, sosteniéndolo pero no dejándolo huir.

Era raro como era consciente de todo su alrededor, como si estuviera separado de su cuerpo. Vio a unos cuantos conocidos, pero fueron parados por Tetsu, Kise y Satsuki. Cruzando por uno de los pasillos, pasaron a una de las salas interiores donde se tenían reuniones, la más cercana a la puerta. Los otros tres los habían dejado solos, suponiendo que era lo más lógico en esta situación y viendo la cara de su amigo, el cual parecía haber recibido un gran golpe emocional. Todos lo habían escuchado hablar de el tiempo que había pasado en un lugar y con una familia, pero ni Kise ni Kuroko había conseguido relacionar las historias de sus dos amigos antes.

Solos en la sala, Taiga le explico lo que había sucedido los últimos diez años. Durante los dos primeros años, aunque al principio habían tenido algún problema con los habitantes del pueblo, lo habían conseguido manejarlo, ningún bandido los había dado mayores problemas tras hablar con su madre y descubrir que él ya se había marchado. El tercer año, los problemas habían comenzado: los antiguos captores de Aika la querían de vuelta y se enteraron de que estaba buscándola cerca. Tuvieron que defenderse. Por suerte los primeros habían resultado bastante débiles y con la ayuda del mocoso de Tatsuya se habían conseguido defender. A la pregunta de por qué Aika era tan importante, Taiga le respondió recordándole sus habilidades de preparación de medicamentaos. Parecía ser que ella pertenecía y era uno de los últimos miembros de a una antigua familia que se dedicaba a la medicina, grandes expertos, de los mejores. Se decía por lo visto que tenían una medicina para casi cualquier enfermedad. Y que eso se vendía bastante bien.

\- No solo eso, sino también que se habla de algunas especialidades que frenan el envejecimiento, ya sabes los obsesionados que están los ricos con eso. Y lo que es también muy importante, de poderosos venenos de todo tipo.

Cuando se estaban preparando para la huida, la ayuda les había llegado a través de Akashi, su jefe. Él los había llevado al complejo, junto con Tatsuya (ni aquí se iba a librar de él), donde había encomendado a una mujer llamada Alex que entrenara a los dos chicos. Dos años después Aika murió, tras recibir todos los tratamientos que Akashi pudo encontrar.

\- Mama estaba enferma desde antes, ya cuando tú estabas con nosotros.

\- ¿La bala que recibió se día afecto a su condición? – No quería preguntarlo, pero quería saber si tenía culpa en la muerte de la que fuera su madre. si era sí, nunca se lo perdonaría-

\- No, la familia a la pertenecemos siempre ha tenido problemas de salud, no solían llegar a cumplir mas 50 años, y el caso de mama fue peor dado el tiempo que estuvo esclavizada y obligaron a preparan los medicamentos y venenos sin la protección adecuada. Ella me dijo que hace diez años su cuerpo estaba cerca del límite. Si vivió cinco años más fue gracias a ti y a sus ganas de volver a ver a su hijo mayor. Te agradeceré siempre eso.

Pero la pregunta que quedaba por hacer era por que Akashi se había tomado tantas molestias en ellos dos. No es que fuera demasiado despiadado, pero también se caracterizado por sus muestras de caridad. Y el Akashi que lo había reclutado a él hacía ya diez años, no hubiera desperdiciado la oportunidad de usar a un gran talento como el que parecía tener Aika. A lo que Taiga respondió algo que lo dejo todavía más descolocado.

\- Fácil, por lo visto yo soy su hermano pequeño.

* * *

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias, sobre todo a la gente que me comento o siguió la historia. Ya les escribí agradeciéndoles, pero lo vuelvo a decir. Tuve durante mucho rato una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, y por eso, muchas gracias. Como "agradecimiento" (y me parece poco, pero espero que os conforméis), os dejo escoger una pareja, menos para Akashi, que ya la tengo. Y si deseáis alguna bastante crack, mejor que mejor. Si se repiten, ya intentare solucionarlo de la mejor manera posible.


	4. Chapter 4

Decir que la noticia le dejo sorprendido era quedarse corto. Hermanos… ¿Cómo cojones paso eso? No, espera, esa pregunta no quería pensarla, ya sabía cómo había sido. Pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar más antes de un chico moreno llegará a interrumpir la conversación acompañado de un ejército de "lo siento". No había visto a nadie disculparse tanto y había visto mucho en sus 26 años de vida. Resultaba que Akashi los estaba llamando para una reunión urgente, suponía que por la información que Satsuki había conseguido. El resto de la conversación y de las preguntas que tenía que hacer deberían esperar hasta después. De todos modos, ahora lo tendría cerca. No era el futuro que había imaginado para ese niño, pero seguramente Akashi lo mantendría bien protegido o por lo menos le habría dado un entrenamiento lo suficientemente adecuado como para saber defenderse un poco. El enano psicópata era lo suficientemente controlador como para saber los puntos fuertes y débiles de cada persona, así como lo que podrían mejorar sus subordinados, teniendo solo cerca de los mejores.

Cruzaron todo el edificio, y sea dicho que se había actualizado en esos últimos años, con toda la nueva tecnología y los mejores equipos que se podían encontrar en casi cualquier sitio. Solo rodeado de lo mejor, es más dudaba que alguno de esos inventos se pudieran encontrar en otro sitio. Cuando llegaron a su destino resulto ser la misma sala de reuniones que recordaba. Era una de esas salas en las que no podías relajarte por mucho que lo intentaras. Enorme mesa redonda con sillas incomodas, pero no como ese cuento que una vez Sastuki le había contado, sobre un rey y sus caballeros, todos como iguales. No, todo lo contrario, era una mesa desde la que el emperador podía observar sin ningún esfuerzo a todos sus plebeyos, imponiendo respeto aunque no se encontrará en la cabecera. Parecía que imponía todavía más de esa forma, como si no le hiciera falta remarcar su presencia para que los demás lo reconocieran. Agradecía que Akashi no tuviera intenciones de gobernar el mundo ni mierdas como esa, porque seguramente lo conseguiría. Pero al Akashi que él recordaba no estaría interesado en algo como eso, le parecería aburrido de alguna forma. La mayoría de las sillas ya estaban ocupadas cuando llego, con dos sitios libres al lado de Satsuki y Tetsu, con algunas rostros familiares y otros inconfundibles mezclados entre los demás. Incluso el mocoso estaba allí, sentado al lado de una rubia escultural y de Murasakibara. Por lo visto la reunión de para dar la información ya se estaba llevando a cabo, por la cara de interés que tenían la mayoría de ellos. No por nada la misión que había llevado a cabo con Satsuki era una de las más importantes y de más larga duración. Podría considerarse que Akashi los había juntado a todos casi con esa finalidad. Intento no llamar la atención de Akashi más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Sabía lo quisquillosos que era con la puntualidad y un reencuentro después de tanto tiempo no entraría dentro de los retrasos justificados, buena intención de su parte que fue jodida por parte de Taiga con un:

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – no, el chico no fue nunca el más listo de la gente que había conocido.

\- Menos mal que os dignáis a aparecer – nada bueno – por lo menos Daiki ya está informado y a Taiga se lo explicará con más detalle alguno de vosotros. De todas maneras creo que no entendería la mitad, con lo que seguiremos adelante- ¿ehhhh? ¿Desde cuándo no había cuchillos voladores, miradas tan paralizantes y letales como el veneno y suplicas que la vida del pobre desgraciado? Y esa situación bizarra solo podía 'mejorar' con un suspiro resignado de Akashi seguido de algo inaudito – resumiendo lo que hemos dicho hasta ahora, estábamos explicando la siguiente misión que se llevará a cabo, la más grande que hemos tenido hasta este momento y Satsuki nos estaba dando ciertos datos que ha conseguido.

\- Dai-chan, deja de abrir la boca y cerrarla como un pez, te hace parecer todavía más tonto – ¿en serio? La primera vez que veía a Akashi hacer algo como eso y encima tenía que actuar como si su mundo no estuviera del revés desde hacía unas horas – Aunque todavía tenemos que pulir algunos detalles de los planes, quería reuniros aquí para daros alguna información que os interesa. Aunque la mayoría ya lo sabéis, todos nos hemos estado reuniendo por la misma razón y es destrozar una determinada organización, ahora ya tenemos la información que estábamos buscando. Sus actividades se centraban en el tráfico de esclavos y en la venta de drogas, así como algunos contratos de mercenarios o asesinatos. Muchos de aquí habéis sufrido vosotros mismos o algunos de vuestros seres queridos por esto, pero la información que he conseguido los pasados años por el espionaje y gracias a las infiltraciones de Kuroko-kun y Kise-kun, nos ha ayudado a localizar lo que estábamos buscando y las pruebas contra ellos – como siempre Satsuki se parecía trasformar en otra persona cuando estaba trabajando.

\- El primer paso será acabar con la rama principal de la organización, y después acabar con los pequeños insectos que queden. Pero en lo que tenemos que centrarnos inmediatamente después es en lo que estáis esperando. Muchos de vosotros tenéis miembros de vuestra familia desaparecidos, y después de mucho esfuerzo conseguidos acceder a sus archivos y nos hemos hecho con la lista de venta de esclavos hasta ese momento. Podríamos intentado ir a por ella después de destruirlos, pero no quería arriesgarme a que la borraran.

\- ¿Porqué mantendrían una lista sobre las ventas cuando pueden ser descubiertos? – era una buena pregunta, se lo concedía al chico gato, pero demasiado inocente. Una chica de pelo castaño ahorro a los demás el esfuerzo de contestarle.

\- Porque también se puede convertir en un buen seguro. Muchos de los nombres que aparecerán en los archivos son hombres poderosos, y te recuerdo que el tráfico de esclavos está prohibido, por mucho que a algunos les cueste entenderlo.

Mientras la conversación continuaba a su alrededor se entretuvo mirando a los que estaban a su alrededor. Como Akashi ya había dicho, él ya estaba al tanto de toda esa información, por lo que podía dedicar ese tiempo a cosas mejores. Como mirar a Midorima y ver como se tensaba con los comentarios del chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Tenía la sensación de que el chico le iba a gustar, sobre todo cuando le pillo observándole y descaradamente le guiño un ojo simplemente para que Midorima se pusiera todavía más tenso. Gigantón, gigantón bonachón, la chica morena, cuatro ojos, y gigantón infantil y goloso que intentaba llamar la atención de Tatsuya, quien le observaba a su vez. Ahora que se lo preguntaba ¿cómo había acabado el mocoso allí? Por lo que recordaba tenía familia. Su atención volvió de nuevo al primer gigante cuando este se altero y golpeo la mesa. Habría tildado su reacción de sobre exagerada por no ser por la que tenían los demás a su alrededor. Ira mezclada con dolor. Solo el gigantón bonachón parecía intentar calmarlos un poco. Buscando una explicación se volvió hacia Taiga.

\- Hanamiya Makoto y sus hombres fueron los que hirieron a sempai. Estuvo en tratamiento hasta hace poco, pero perdió una pierna y Alex tuvo que hacerle una artificial – el explico el pelirrojo en voz baja – Otsubo, él del golpe, es la pareja de Kiyoshi-sempai.

Así que ya habían llegado a la parte de los hombres que estaban trabajando en el otro bando, miro a Satsuki, quien se estaba mordiendo los labios, a ella nunca se le había dado bien lidiar con estas cosas… con lo que le tocaba a él dar la otra "buena noticia" que iba a alegrar la noticia a todos... como odiaba esa parte.

\- Haizaki también está trabajando para ellos – la cara de los que le habían conocido estaba en un estado de shock, aunque no debería haber sido así.

\- La paga debe ser buena, debe haber cola para esto, pero yo me ocupare de él – y las personas que creían que Kise era un blandengue, solo le tenían que ver en ese instante. Nunca era divertido pelar contra alguien que habías apreciado. Y ahora que lo pensaba, miro a alternativamente entre Taiga y Akashi. Indudablemente, al observarle comprendió la verdad y junto todas las piezas en su cabeza. El pelo de los dos era parecido, pero no eran del mismo tono, ni los ojos. No se parecían en casi nada ni Akashi se parecía a Aika. Solo quedaba una opción. Suspirando escucho lo que ya veía venir.

\- Creo que todos lo sabéis ya, pero muchos nos enfrentaremos a gente que conocimos por trabajo, antiguos compañeros o incluso familia. Pero esta lucha y este trabajo es algo que hemos decidido por nosotros mismos. Hay otra cosa que tengo que informaros. Junto con toda la información que el trabajo de vuestros compañeros se me confirmo lo que hacía tiempo que sospechaba, el líder de las organización que nos vamos a enfrentar es mi padre y el de Taiga. Prefiero decirlo yo mismo, evitando malentendidos. Dicho todo esto, podéis retiraros todos menos Daiki, quiero tener una conversación contigo en privado.

Lo que le quedaba por saber, ahora en que la había jodido.

* * *

Habiendo dicho en el capitulo anterior lo que dije, las parejas fueron mandadas son (o de las que me disteis a elegir):

Otsubo x Teppei

Koroko x Momoi

Midorima x Takao (dos personas la pedisteis, ¡a sí me gusta!)

Imayoshi x Kasamatsu


End file.
